Halo: Operation Armageddon
by Garrus2.o
Summary: contains blood and gore. This is my first halo fan fic I dont own halo 343 something owns it now,and thumgor and mark are my ocs also please review


Location: Unknown  
Date: 11/4/2556

Systems rebooting... waking Sangheili... number code: 168  
Name: Thumgor Sanar  
Cyro sleep shut down opening now...

As the sangheili awoke he place both of his hands on each side of the cryo chamber and rose weakly up slowly, Thumgor was part of a new prototype of the SPARTAN Program his helmet was an honor guardsman with a red visor and his mouth covered while the rest of his armor was in a field Marshall look.

His armor color was black with some orange added to it he stepped out of the chamber and looked around his environment, the ship was badly damaged with exposed wire swinging back and forth he started to move forward, legs still shaking for a long period of being in the cryo chamber then got stronger and stopped shaking.

Thumgor walked towards a door and his hand over a touch pad next to it opened a little then got jammed he let out a sigh and put his hand between the small opening of the door, as his metal gloves made contact with the door it released a loud screech as he forced both sides of door to open, the hallway was dark with only a few flecking lights "mark do you know where we are?" as soon as he said that a male voice answered back inside his helmet "well I'm not picking up any life on the ship but from the information I gathered this could be a flood infested planet since i picked up rapid movement outside, also found a Covenant base." "Great just what I needed a parasite and food for it." Thumgor said annoyed.

He stopped by a dead marine and look around the body he picked up the corpse's weapons a fully loaded DMR and a magnum , before he left he took the soldier's dog tag and he headed out the ship into a swampy landscape with a green mist he carefully took a step out into the swamp and his feet splashed into the water,

His heart skipped a beat as his radar let up with two red dot just across from him, he looked up to see two big bulky beast with a shield on one arm and a fuel rod cannon where the hand is supposed to be on the other arm, they had blue armor and spikes on their back and orange exposed spots at their stomachs and the neck and seem to be worms in the exposed tissue, they were hunters the brothers looked back and forth they knew he was somewhere one of swirled to Thumgor's location.

The hunter made a deep roar crossed with a groan to his brother telling him to follow him as they walked to Thumgor location they stood up tall making clanking noises as they moved, Thumgor loaded his pistol he got into a battle ready stance waiting for the behemoths to get closer to him, then with great speed he ran form his hiding spot and started shooting the hunters the brothers crouched in a battle stance and roared and there spikes on their backs went up in the air and vibrated both of them put up the massive shields to block the incoming bullets.

Thumgor stopped and reloaded the magnum then he heard a weapon charging he looked back to see one of the hunters cannon light up with green energy in the center while three metal rods rose up conducting lighting and 6 green rods were getting brighter, it fired a huge green rod at Thumgor but he quickly dodged it as a green explosion appeared behind him the other hunter copied his brother and shot and both fired one after a other.

Thumgor sprinted across the water dodging the incoming attacks he aimed carefully at one of the hunter's chest pounded a whole clip in the hunter's stomach causing it to fall to the ground while its orange blood followed with the monster, the other hunter became furious at the sangheili for killing his brother the hunter charged at Thumgor ready to strike him down with his massive shield the sangheili jumped back as the hunter's shield shattered the ground followed by rumbling.

Thumgor let a breath of relief for not getting hit he knew that one could kill him with one swing he took out his dmr and unloaded 7 bullets into the frenzied beast and stopped it from crushing him into a pulp. It fell with a loud thump Thumgor took a deep breath and continued walking "Mark how far I'm from the Covenant base?" Thumgor questioned. "Not that far but I'm picking up a large amount of biomass up ahead, and it's in the way of our path." Mark replied "Well I get over there so there's no choice but to investigate the blockade of biomass." Thumgor shot back. As he approached the blockade he noticed something move in the shadows, the sangheili found the road where the covenant base and blockade could be found.

He followed the path until he reached the biomass he stopped and then all a sudden his radar went crazy displaying millions of red dots he was expected a large amount of drones to appear and his theory that the drones piled up bodies and in-cased them in a cocoon. The attackers jumped from the darkness he was shocked to see that it wasn't drones after all it was the flood... He picked up grenades on the ground he the flood was waiting for him to make a move,

Thumgor felt sick to the stomach as he stared at his reincarnated corpse it seemed it's victim was a brute he could tell that because the head of the brute laded on the on the shoulder in a horrific screaming pose he swear he could still he the brute crying out for help as he got infected. Thumgor took out his magnum "Mark call for any ally in this sector and tell to pick me up ASP got it?" Thumgor whispered.

"Okay I already found the allies and there are no Covenant ships in orbit it should be quick but not that quick." Mark said. Thumgor shook his head he didn't understand time to time what a.i.'s think. He opened fire at the mutated monsters they came in hordes some with weapons in their hands while others ran with their hideous huge claw, he kept backing up while shooting one came up with a shot gun this one was a infected marine Thumgor quickly bashed the combat form through its chest and grabbed the shotgun and blasted into tiny pieces of flesh and bone, horde after horde they kept coming then they all stopped a little creature went down the center it looked like a spider it stood in front of him then it started to pound it's claws on the ground wildly then Thumgor realized what it was a pure form.

And it was mutating into something big a tank form his rushed Thumgor with great speed and sent him flying and charged at him again while the combat forms followed, it bashed its massive hands against the ground but Thumgor backed up a unloaded a full clip from his dmr but the beast didn't die he used up last of his ammo on the incoming combat forms he stood there ready to die, when a large burst of bullets and plasma shot out killing the tank form and the rest of the horde, his pickup has arrived he jumped into a pelican and the phantoms hovered above the ground and followed the pelican. When the elite got in a marine asked him "Dude what the hell happened?" and Thumgor replied "It's a long story but i tell anyway." And the dropships flew off...


End file.
